Tries
by lotua
Summary: Hermione Granger, Ron and Harry are on their search for the horcruxes when Hermione.. well. Something very special happens to her. Something including a certain Tom Riddle.. and time. I don't want to spoil you too much. Read and review!.. Title of the story might change. Rated T for now.


Author's note: This begins in the middle of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, when Harry, Ron and Hermione are on their search for the horcruxes. When the story begins, Harry and Ron had gone searching for some mushrooms for dinner, and she stayed by the tent to watch it. As nothing seemed to happen, and the weather really was nice, she had decided she better sit outside in front of the entrance and read a book.

**Chapter one**

"Don't move, mudblood."

Hermione Granger immediately dropped the book she held. The voice telling her not to move could not belong to anyone else than the Dark Lord himself. Really! She closed her eyes, breathing in heavily, and turned to face her enemy. She was very tired of always being afraid, always thinking of what she did and what she should do. She was tired of always being hunted, always needing to hide. Yes, she was just tired of all of it!

Voldemort was, just as Hermione expected, holding his wand in a firm grip pointed directly at her. He looked exactly like he always looked. Crimson red eyes, that flat nose in the middle of his face and of course, the compulsory evil smirk playing on his lips. He was heavily cloaked and seemed, according to the blood splatter on his robe, to already have killed several people. She took one step backwards. Not because she wanted to, but because her instinct for survival told her that anything else than running away was a very stupid thing to do. She ignored it. For God sake! She had been running her whole life, why should she continue? And right now, she saw no other option than to stand up for herself.

"Why should I?" Hermione said in a voice higher than intended, and put her right hand to her pocket to draw her wand. Just as she moved towards the pocket, Voldemort nonchalantly flicked his wand and her own wand flew out of her pocket and landed elegantly in Voldemort's outstretched hand. She cursed herself for letting herself being caught unguarded, and of course by no other than the Dark Lord himself. What was even the probability for that? Not very high, she thought bitterly and took another step backwards, almost crashing into the entrance. What she needed now was time. And luck.

_If I can manage to get a hold of my time-turner around my neck, I can go back for just a couple of hours and..._

"Where's Potter?" Voldemort asked casually, interfering with whatever plan she desperately was trying to make. Of course, he was there because of Harry. Why should he even go after a mudblood like her? She tried to focus her thoughts, everything had to go perfectly right if she was going to be able to escape this trap. Voldemort's crimson gaze burrowing in her own brown eyes, reminded her to put her occlumency shields up so he would have no chance to read her mind.

"Like I would tell you, if I knew" she said, carefully avoiding his gaze. She decided she better keep up the brave surface and keep talking to win some time, until she knew how to escape.

Voldemort acted immediately. He lifted his wand and she felt a sharp pain escalating through her body, making her legs limp and she fell to the ground with a thump, in so much pain she wasn't even able to scream.

"Tell me," the Dark Lord whispered, his eyes burning with fury. He would probably kill her sooner or later, Hermione knew, so she stubbornly refused to utter another sound. If she was going to die, she was going to die like a hero and not like a weak traitor. The pain increased as her silence made Voldemort even angrier. Suddenly, the pain from the torturing disappeared, only to be replaced by a different, burning pain, under her left arm.

It feels like glass splitter, Hermione thought as she felt dizzier and dizzier, the trees around her beginning to spin. If she wasn't already lying down, she knew she would have fainted from the dizziness. The sounds around her were strangely distorted, like she was in some sort of a bubble. With a loud crack, followed by a furious scream from Voldemort, she disappeared.


End file.
